


One Word Prompts

by PrettyKitty93



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lust, M/M, Multi, One Word Prompt Meme, One Word Prompts, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one word prompts, not related in any way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheats

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I’d do my own set of one word prompts, thanks to Obscure Soul and Just Gabz (livejournal) for the idea. First two are old but I might had some more xxx
> 
> If anyone has any ideas please feel free to comment xxx

“I won!” Jack protested.

“You cheated!” Gwen argued.

“How can you cheat at Snap?”

“Well, you did.”

“I never!”

“What’s wrong, Gwen?” Ianto asked, bringing back three coffees.

“Jack cheated.”

“At what?” Ianto raised his eyebrows.

“Snap.”

“How can you cheat at Snap?”

“Exactly.”

“Well, he did.”

“I was only gone for five minutes, and you two are already arguing.”

“Yeah well, he cheated.”

“It’s only Snap, Gwen?”

Gwen sighed, “I’m leaving.”

“But what about naked Hide and Seek?”

“I wouldn’t, Gwen, if you think he cheats at Snap, he _definitely_ cheats at naked Hide and Seek.”

“I’ll leave you two to it then.”

“Not a problem.”

“No, Jack.”

 


	2. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once Ianto does the teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of fun with the boys and mentions of a certain stopwatch xxxx

Jack looked up, for any minute now the young Welshman would walk through his office door with a coffee.

“Sir, your …”

“Ianto.” Jack gave him a look.

Ianto cleared his throat apologetically, “Jack, your coffee.”

“That’s better.” Jack smiled, before looking back down at the files in front of him, trying to focus.

“Sorry, _Sir_.” Ianto smirked.

Jack could hear that smirk in Ianto’s voice but decided to ignore it.

He didn’t look up, just simply replied, “Ianto, I thought the bedroom mind was for  _ outside _ office hours.”

He felt a smirk tug at his own lips as he tried to ignore Ianto's obvious innuendos.

Ianto faked shock, “But  Sir , isn’t it polite to call a boss ‘Sir’ or ‘Ma’am’. I mean that is in the nature of professionalism.”

“Ianto, we both know that _professionalism_ isn’t on your mind right now.” Jack grinned, still not looking at the Welshman.

Ianto took a few steps toward the desk, placed the coffee down and leant over to whisper in Jack’s ear, “And we both know that  _ working _ or  _ professionalism _ are not on your mind either, Jack.”

“Ianto, you know not to talk like that during work hours.” Jack smiled, sighing contently at the closeness of the younger man.

“Why’s that, Jack?” Ianto asked, touching noses with Jack and ghosting his lips with his own.

Jack looked up slightly, just enough to be able to kiss Ianto softly; answering his question. He tugged Ianto’s tie gently, pulling him closer still.

“Not yet, Jack. Remember, work hours.” Ianto smirked wickedly, taking his tie back from Jack and standing up straight.

“Tease.”

“You can talk, Jack.”

“What time?”

“Rift is quiet, how about twenty minutes.”

Jack flicked his wrist to look at his watch, “Twenty minutes. Got your stopwatch ready?”

Ianto pulled the watch out of his waist-coat pocket.

“Twenty minutes.” He replied, grinning as he walked away.

Jack smiled as he watched the younger man leave.

 


	3. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and the team face a whole lot of Weevils  
> And Jack of course tries to fight them alone.  
> Only Gwen and Ianto know Jack can't die.  
> Tosh worries about her boss and Owen is ... Owen.

Jack slammed his foot on the breaks and the car screeched to a halt.

“What the bloody hell, Jack?” Owen yelled, nearly smashing his head against the headrest.

“Weevils. A whole lot of them.” Ianto replied, his eyes widening slightly.

There were far too many Weevils and not enough of them, and Jack was actually worried whether they'd come away from here unscathed.

“Come on, we have to get them back into the sewers.” Jack ordered, quickly climbing out the car with the Weevil spray.

They got out the car and followed the Weevils down a back alley, with Jack leading the way. There was a loud crash and Jack signaled for the others to stay back.

Gwen and Tosh did as they were told but Owen and Ianto followed behind; Owen keeping one eye on the girls while Ianto kept an eye out on Jack.

“Guys, get back to the car. Now.”

“Jack, you need backup. I don’t want you getting hurt if I can help it.”

Jack had a slight lapse of judgment and gently placed a hand on Ianto’s cheek, “Ianto, I don’t want  _you_ to get hurt. I can survive anything, you guys can't. Now go.”

“JACK!” Ianto screamed, just as one of the Weevils threw Jack against the wall.

“Ianto, Owen, get the girls out of here!” Jack ordered.

He could see in Ianto’s eyes that he didn’t want to leave him, but he wasn’t going to let him get hurt.

“Ianto, please. Get out of here!” Jack pleaded, pulling his gun out on the attacking Weevil.

Ianto took one last look at the man he loved and then ran to the girls and Owen.

“Come on, we’ve gotta get back to the SUV.”

“But …”

“Gwen, don’t argue. Just hurry up.” Owen replied, grabbing her arm and tugging her towards the SUV.

They all ran for the SUV, Ianto and the team trying not to think about Jack being the Weevils’ chew toy or him dying alone _again_.

Jack let out an ear-piercing scream and Ianto stopped dead, almost turning back to get Jack when Owen roughly grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the car.

“You know, it's funny, you locked a cyberwoman in our basement and didn't bat an eyelid about us getting hurt. Suddenly, Jack ends up surrounded by Weevils and you're about the play the hero.” Owen said, looking disbelievingly at the younger man.

“Fuck off, Owen.” Ianto replied, glaring out the window.

“Oooh, listen to the tea-boy. Sucking teacher's cock has made you grow a pair, has it?” Owen scoffed, leaning forward to tease Ianto.

“Stop being a cock, Owen. We all know we left Jack there to die.” Gwen replied, slapping Owen in the arm.

Tosh muffled a sob by biting her hand, hoping to God that Jack would live.

Only Gwen and Ianto knew Jack couldn't die and Owen just thought that nothing would kill the stubborn Captain Jack Harkness but even he wasn't sure Jack would make it.

Then it happened, the one thing that Ianto was hoping for since he left the alley. He couldn’t believe it, his heart was racing and he let out the breath he had been holding in for the past ten minutes.

Ianto opened the door and ran towards Jack, his eyes streaming with tears of relief. As he got closer to Jack, Ianto realized that he was also crying tears of relief.

Ianto threw his arms round his Captain’s neck just as Jack wrapped his round his Welshman’s waist.

“Jack, thank God.” Ianto sobbed. “I thought this time …”

“I know. It's okay , baby. I’m alright, love.” Jack whispered gently in Ianto’s ear.

Ianto looked up at Jack’s face; tears were still falling from his eyes as he wiped them away softly and then he kissed Jack; a  long passionate kiss that had Jack moaning into his lips.

When the kiss broke, Ianto grabbed Jack’s hand and pulled him in the direction of the SUV. 

 


	4. Ianto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up from another nightmare  
> But thankfully he has Ianto to chase away the demons

It was two am when Jack awoke from the nightmare, he couldn't remember which one but he woke up shaking and sweating.

Jack looked over at his sleeping partner, memorising Ianto's face but most importantly, his eyes and the sound of those lovely welsh vowels he loved so much.

He reached out and stroked the Welshman’s face, hoping not to wake him up because he adored the peaceful look of a sleeping Ianto.

He leaned down and kissed his forehead out of habit, wanting to treasure the time they had together and never let it go.

Ianto murmured and smiled in his sleep, snuggling closer to Jack and further under the blankets.

“I love you, Ianto. Always. Gwen was right, I never could have shot you. You could have put a gun to my head and I still would have let you pull the trigger.”

“Jack.” Ianto murmured, sleepy blue eyes fluttering open and looking up at the Captain.

“Hey, baby. I didn't mean to wake you.”

“It's okay. What time is it?” Ianto asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

“Two am.”

“Oh. Nightmares again?” Ianto asked softly, looking Jack over carefully.

“Yeah. But its fine. Don't worry about it.”

“Coffee?”

“No, I just wanna stay here with you.” Jack replied gently, lying back down and pulling Ianto close.

“Okay.”

Ianto snuggled back into Jack's chest, rubbing soothing circles into his side and began talking nonsense.

Jack smiled and looked down at his partner, wondering why Ianto had even thought to give him a chance let alone maybe even fall in love with him.

“I love Wales, but I'd like to travel. Maybe America. Somewhere new, would be nice.” Ianto continued to ramble, the tone soothing to Jack's wrecked mind.

“Yeah, one day we will. Just you and me across the country or into another country.” Jack replied, stroking Ianto's hair.

“That would be nice.”

“But for now, I think we should get some more sleep.”

“Yeah, you're right.”

“Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight, cariad.”

Ianto fell back to sleep almost instantly and Jack lay awake for another few hours just watching him.

Eventually, he fell asleep too, plans of travelling to new places with the man he loved spinning around in his head.

 


	5. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto would have to start facing facts, the first being that he really loved Jack's coat  
> The second fact however, was that he really wanted to shag the man in the coat … or without it, he didn't mind.  
> But shagging your boss was a very bad move no matter how high up the food chain you were.  
> Unfortunately, Ianto's mind did not agree.   
> It thought shagging Jack would be fantastic, amazing, hot and probably the best sex he'd ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always love the possibilities of what Jack and Ianto did with the stopwatch in "They Keep Killing Suzie".  
> But truthfully, we all know they either screwed each other's brains out or at the very least blo jobs were involved ;) xxx

Ianto would have to start facing facts, the first being that he really loved Jack's coat; which wasn't so bad, it _was_ a nice coat.

The second fact however, took Ianto by surprise and he denied it to himself for quite some time before accepting it; he really wanted to shag the man in the coat … or without it, he didn't mind.

But shagging your boss was a very bad move no matter how high up the food chain you were.

Unfortunately, Ianto's mind did not agree. It thought shagging Jack would be fantastic, amazing, hot and probably the best sex he'd ever had.

That's where Ianto had a problem, because his mind wanted to shag Jack and his mouth decided to proposition his boss.

They were just putting Suzie's corpse in the freezer when Ianto made the first move.

“If you're interested I've still got that stopwatch.” He said casually, filling in the paperwork for Suzie Costello. 

“So?”

“Well, think about it. Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch.” Ianto replied with a smile, finally looking up at Jack.

“Oh, yeah. I could think of a few.” Jack chuckled.

“There's quite a list.” Ianto replied, looking back down at his paperwork.

“I'll send the others home early. See you in my office in ten.” Jack replied, looking at his watch. 

“That's ten minutes and counting.” Ianto smiled, setting his stopwatch.

Jack walked away before Ianto interrupted him.

“Oh, Jack? What do you want me to say on the death certificate?” 

“Good question.”

“She had quite a few deaths in the end.”

“I don't know. Death by Torchwood.”

“I'll put a lock on the door, just in case she goes walking again.”

“Nah, no chance of that. The resurrection days are over, thank God.”

“Oh, I wouldn't be too sure. That's the thing about gloves, sir. They come in pairs.”

Jack stopped and thought about it for a minute, before walking off to send the others home.

And that's how Ianto found himself in Jack's office ten minutes later, with Jack on his knees giving him probably the best blow job he'd ever had.

“ _Jack_.” Ianto moaned, gripping the Captain's hair tightly.

His legs were slowly giving out and he stumbled backwards into Jack's desk, leaning against it for some stability.

Jack chuckled and shuffled forwards, continuing what he'd started and smiling when Ianto's voice hitched on a moan.

“ _Oh God._ ” Ianto moaned, trying to breathe normally.

Jack continued to lick and suck Ianto off in slow languid movements, pushing him closer to the edge.

“ _Fuck me_.” Ianto moaned and Jack hummed in agreement.

That was when Ianto lost it, he gripped the desk and nearly screamed as he orgasmed down the Captain's throat.

Jack pulled off with a sloppy sound and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, standing up and just managing to catch Ianto as he fell boneless into Jack's arms.

“You'll be good for my ego if I get _that_ reaction every time.” Jack smirked, leaning in to kiss the younger man.

Ianto moaned and kissed Jack back, slipping his tongue into the Captain's mouth as he gripped him by his braces.

Jack kissed him more forcibly, lifting the younger man up onto the desk and climbing onto it as he pushed Ianto down against it.

Ianto hooked a leg around Jack's and moaned into his mouth, sliding his hand under the Captain's shirt and leaving scratches down his back.

Jack moaned and pulled away slightly, “Shit, Ianto. Not so shy in the bedroom department, are you?”

“You started it, Sir. Always making innuendos about me in my suits.” Ianto smirked, looking up at Jack.

“True, but _you_ propositioned me. How could I resist? And I think we're past _sir_ now, Yan.”

Ianto smiled softly, “So is this a one time thing or ...”

“Hell no. There's a lot more I want to find out about you. And besides, a hot and sexy Welshman in my bed, I couldn't think of anything better.” Jack grinned, running his hand down Ianto's hooked leg.

“Or on a desk.” Ianto added, smirking up at Jack.

“Or against a wall. On the floor. On the couch. In every room.” Jack replied, leaning down to kiss Ianto as he moaned at the possibilities.

No, shagging his boss was a decidedly _not_ good idea … but to fuck with reason, Ianto was going to shag his boss until the end of time if he so pleased.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I kind of ran with this and it escalated very quickly indeed ;) xx


	6. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack couldn't recall the moment when he stopped seeing Ianto as a colleague  
> And started seeing him as something a bit more.  
> He supposed if he thought hard about it, it was sometime after the event of Lisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of sequel to Lust just from Jack's POV xxxx

Jack couldn't recall the moment when he stopped seeing Ianto as a colleague and started seeing him as something a bit _more_. He supposed if he thought hard about it, it was sometime after the event of Lisa. Maybe even during that terrible situation.

Truth be told, if he thought _really_ hard about it, it was when he kissed the younger man back to life. Ianto had this very intoxicating taste, even when on the very edge of life and it had Jack hooked like a drug addict.

But it wasn't just some sort of lust or obsession, he genuinely loved the man. The feeling became more obvious when Ianto had propositioned him.

Jack hadn't been sure if it was just innocent or something else. But when he walked into his office and Ianto walked right up to him and kissed him like a man needing oxygen, that's when Jack knew.

That's when he knew he was in love with this man and never wanted to let him go.

Gwen had asked if he'd ever been in love, and he had, many times but not in the same way as with Ianto.

He thought back to that night just five months ago, important paperwork ignored and he let the memory wash over him.

“ _Jack.” Ianto moaned, gripping the Captain's hair tightly._

Jack moaned out loud at the sound of Ianto's voice when he moaned, it was like music and sex, absolutely gorgeous.

He'd been determined to give Ianto one hell of an experience that night and when the younger man had stumbled with the force of trying to stand, Jack had nearly abandoned sucking his cock and gone straight to fucking him over his desk.

“ _Fuck me.” Ianto moaned and Jack hummed in agreement._

It had definitely not been a good idea for Ianto to say that, not with the thought that he'd just had about doing exactly _that_. But it got better as a single hum of agreement and Ianto had lost his control to hold back.

“ _You'll be good for my ego if I get that reaction every time.” Jack smirked, leaning in to kiss the younger man._

He would be too, he might also have Jack begging at his feet to react that way everytime, and to just moan things so obscene that it would drive Jack crazy.

The Captain continued to get lost in the memory, his hand shifting down to his pants as his erection made itself known.

Jack knew he shouldn't be doing this in work, with his team just downstairs but his paperwork was boring and Ianto hadn't been up all day to entertain him.

He palmed himself through his pants as the memory continued.

_Jack moaned and pulled away slightly, “Shit, Ianto. Not so shy in the bedroom department, are you?”_

“ _You started it, Sir. Always making innuendos about me in my suits.” Ianto smirked, looking up at Jack._

“ _True, but you propositioned me. How could I resist? And I think we're past sir now, Yan.”_

He thought Ianto would have said something about the nickname but his smile had made it obvious that he didn't mind.

“ _So is this a one time thing or ...”_

“ _Hell no. There's a lot more I want to find out about you. And besides, a hot and sexy Welshman in my bed, I couldn't think of anything better.” Jack grinned, running his hand down Ianto's hooked leg._

“ _Or on a desk.” Ianto added, smirking up at Jack._

“ _Or against a wall. On the floor. On the couch. In every room.” Jack replied, leaning down to kiss Ianto as he moaned at the possibilities._

Jack moaned just like Ianto had, there really were many possibilities to having sex with the younger man and it seemed that he was more than willing to try at least some of them.

As the Captain continued to palm himself, the door suddenly opened and in walked Ianto, finally, he'd decided to come up and entertain Jack.

“Jack, I was just wondering ...” Ianto paused as he looked up at the older man and noticed where his hand was. “Are you seriously doing what I think you're doing?”

“I might be. I got bored and you weren't playing nice.” Jack smiled, noticing Ianto was obviously enjoying the show.

“You have paperwork to do, Jack.”

“Please. I'm so turned on right now, it won't take long.” Jack replied with his best puppy eyes.

“Well, I suppose I could spare a few minutes.” Ianto smirked, walking over to Jack's desk.

“You know you love it. The way you make me feel, it's addictive to me.” Jack moaned as Ianto walked round the desk, dropping his paperwork onto it.

“You're a bad man, Jack Harkness.” Ianto smirked, climbing into Jack's lap.

“Still keeps you coming back for more.” Jack grinned, resting his hands on Ianto's hips and biting his neck.

Ianto moaned and ground down into Jack, slowly rubbing him off.

“Fuck, that's so good, baby.” Jack moaned, pushing up into the younger man.

“A very bad man.” Ianto repeated, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck and leaning in to bite him.

“Shit.” Jack yelled, orgasming in between them.

“Now, back to your paperwork.” Ianto replied huskily, kissing Jack softly before climbing off.

Jack grabbed Ianto's arm and asked, “What about you?”

“You can make it up to me, later. You won't have to wait long. Everyone will be going home soon.” Ianto smiled, picking up his paperwork and heading for the door.

Yep, Jack was definitely in love with that man and he was going to make sure he knew it … later. First he had paperwork to finish, otherwise Ianto wouldn't let him have his fun after.


	7. Tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Jack's favourite things about Ianto is his laugh  
> So when he accidentally wakes Ianto  
> He decides to get what he wants out of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daft little fic that tbh isn't my best but I had an idea and just went with it. I promise I'll make up with the next one xxx

Jack awoke in the arms of his sleeping Welshman and smiled, for once the nightmares that usually haunted him had been non-existent and the Captain felt like he'd slept for days.

He looked over at his sleeping partner and kissed his forehead, deciding that a couple more hours sleep for the younger man might help the bags under his eyes.

Jack, however, needed to stretch his aching muscles and maybe go in search of coffee.

But as Jack was about to get up, he felt a hand gently pushing him back down and gorgeous blue eyes looking up at him. Ianto leaned in closer and kissed Jack, while the Captain ran his fingers through the younger man's hair and then ran a finger down his cheek.

Ianto sighed softly and smiled at his partner. Jack ran his fingers from Ianto's cheek, heading right down to his very ticklish mid-section.

As soon as Jack got there, Ianto's face began to crack until he couldn't take it anymore and began to laugh uncontrollably.

Jack looked up at Ianto in surprise, "That's a first Ianto."

“What is?” Ianto giggled, slapping Jack's hand away.

“You laughing.”

“I laugh, Jack. It's just hard to always be happy with this job.”

“I know. But I like hearing you laugh. It reminds me that it's not all doom and gloom here.”

“I know, cariad. I promise to laugh more.” Ianto smiled, leaning up to kiss Jack.

“Good. Because I'm about to tickle you again.”

“No, Jack, just no.” Ianto warned, holding his hands up.

“Too late.” Jack grinned and began tickling the younger man again.

“No … stop … please.” Ianto giggled, trying to fight his partner off.

The Captain just continued to tickle his partner, laughing as Ianto tried miserably to fight him off before giving in and succumbing to his fate.

 


	8. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long day and Jack's hungry  
> Hungry in more ways than one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A word prompt by AwatereJones :) I hope this is okay. It kind of went off on its own near the end ;) xxx

It had been a long day at Torchwood and Jack realised he was actually starving. After sending his team home, he cornered Ianto in the archives.

“You. Me. Dinner. Now.” He said simply to the younger man, leaving no room for argument.

“But, Jack. I have work to do.” Ianto argued anyway, going back to his paperwork.

“Everyone else has gone home and I'm hungry. So are you, you said so earlier. Let's go."

Ianto sighed but pushed the paperwork aside and stood up from the small desk.

“Fine.” Ianto sighed, looking up and smiling at his partner.

“Good boy.” Jack grinned, grabbing Ianto's hand and pulling him back through the archives.

“So where are we going?” The younger man asked, allowing himself to be pulled through the cog door.

“I was thinking … Italian?”

“Yeah, sure.” Ianto smiled, walking hand in hand with Jack to the SUV.

x..x

They pulled up at Jack's favourite Italian restaurant and Ianto stared wide eyed at the building.

“We can't eat here, Jack. It's far too expensive.”

“Yes, we can. I have savings dating back, and forwards, in time. I've got enough money to last a lifetime. Now, hurry up, I'm starving.” Jack grinned, climbing out the SUV and walking up to the door.

Ianto shook his head with a smile and followed the Captain into the restaurant.

As the younger man stopped beside Jack, the Captain wrapped a possessive arm around Ianto and leaned in to kiss his neck.

“Down boy.” Ianto smirked, pushing Jack away a little.

“I can't help it. You're too damn sexy, Ianto.” Jack murmured into Ianto's ear, putting his arm back around him.

“Jack, you said you were hungry.” Ianto gulped, biting his lip.

“I am.” Jack purred, leaning in to kiss the younger man's neck again.

“Stop it, Jack.” Ianto replied without heat, clearly enjoying his Captain's attention.

“You don't want me to do that.” The Captain grinned, a statement not a question.

Ianto pushed Jack away just enough to be able to place their order without trouble, before throwing a glare at his partner.

“Is that to go, sirs?” The young waiter asked, writing their order down.

"Yes, please.” Ianto smiled, grabbing Jack by the hand to sit down at a table.

“To go, huh?” Jack smirked, running his fingers up Ianto's hand.

“Yes, because I don't trust you to keep your hands to yourself. This way, we avoid getting arrested.” The younger man replied, trying to hide his own smirk.

“Resourceful, I like it.” The Captain commented casually, looking up a his partner through his eyelashes.

“Wait just a little longer. Then we can leave and you can do whatever you want.” Ianto replied, leaning across the table to kiss Jack.

Five minutes later, their food arrived and Jack nearly ripped the waiter's hand off in his haste to grab the food and drag Ianto out the restaurant.

“Someone's hungry then.” Ianto smirked as they reached the SUV.

Jack spun the younger man and pinned him to the car, leaning in to nibble his neck.

“In more ways than one.”

“Then we better get back to the Hub and deal with that.” Ianto moaned, allowing Jack to have his way.

“Damn straight.”

And just as quickly as Jack had been in Ianto's space, he'd just as quickly disappeared, moving round to the driver's side of the SUV and starting up the engine.

 


	9. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto awoke to Jack talking in his sleep, surprisingly this wasn't a first time occurrence  
> In fact the younger man had awoke many times and heard his Captain talking.  
> But this time Ianto was probably going to blush like a school girl  
> Given the fact that Jack was having a very nice dream about said younger man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little more explicit stuff for you all. Enjoy xxxx

Ianto awoke to Jack talking in his sleep, surprisingly this wasn't a first time occurrence, in fact the younger man had awoke many times and heard his Captain talking.

But apparently, this time Ianto was probably going to blush like a school girl; given the fact that Jack was having a  _very nice_ dream about said younger man.

"Your hand on my cheek, when you lean in a little closer," Jack was mumbling. "Then you run your hands down ..."

Jack moaned softly and  Ianto watched as the Captain's hand followed his train of thought; straight to his crotch.

The younger man smirked to himself, even in sleep Jack couldn't control his sexually urges and just had to have a little fun.

Jack smiled at the memory and rubbed himself slowly through his boxers.

Ianto grinned and leaned over to kiss Jack softly, following the path the Captain's hand had taken and smiling when his partner moaned into his mouth.

The younger man dropped his hand below Jack's waist band and started a slow pace, just teasing Jack to test his response but before long,  Ianto felt the need to speed up a little and earned the most gorgeous moans from his partner.

Jack's breathing hitched and  Ianto smiled as he began nibbling his sleeping partner's neck delicately.

" Ianto ?" Jack asked breathlessly, slowly waking up from his delicious dream.

"Yeah. It's me, Jack."  Ianto replied, equally as breathless and slowing down in his actions.

Jack dropped his hand back to his crotch to try to relieve some pressure when he  realised that  Ianto's hand was already down there and slowly stroking him.

“Shit, Yan. Why didn't you wake me?” The Captain moaned, looking over at Ianto; who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“Because you'd already started and you know how I hate to miss out.” The younger man purred, licking a stripe up Jack's neck.

Jack's eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned loudly, moving to wrap his arm around  Ianto and run his nails up his back.

It was  Ianto's turn to moan and the vibrations  travelled from Jack's neck all the way to his cock.

“Jesus, Yan. You're very good at that.”

“I know.” Ianto grinned, and Jack could hear the smugness in his tone.

“ _Please_ , don't stop.” Jack begged, lifting his legs slightly.

“Wouldn't dream of it, cariad.” Ianto murmured, breathing in Jack's scent. “In fact ...”

Ianto stopped stroking his partner and removed his hand, smiling at Jack's whine of protest.

“Shh, cariad, none of that now.”

Ianto moved down Jack's body and pulled the older man's boxers over his erection and down his legs, watching as Jack's eyes followed the movement.

Ianto grinned and started to slowly lick his partner's cock, slowly and teasingly. Jack moaned loudly, lifting his body off the bed and driving his cock deeper into Ianto's mouth.

The younger man hummed around Jack's cock and encouraged him to keep going as he sped up in his movements.

Jack buried his hands in Ianto's hair, gripping tightly as he thrust into his mouth and moaned loud enough to wake the whole  neighbourhood ; or maybe that last part was just  Ianto's wishful thinking.

He could feel when Jack was at his breaking point and dug his nails ever so slightly into the Captain's hip, just on the border of pain knowing Jack loved that.

Jack's fingers dug into Ianto's hair just that little bit tighter before he moaned the younger man's name and came down his throat.

Ianto pulled off with a satisfied smile and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, crawling back up Jack's limp form to kiss him soundly.

“Damn, I got lucky when I found you, didn't I?” Jack smirked, running his fingers through Ianto's hair.

“Only as lucky as me.” Ianto smiled, leaning down to kiss Jack again.

The younger man snuggled back down next to Jack, nuzzling his neck and leaving feather light kisses.

“I love you, Yan.” Jack whispered, gripping Ianto a little tighter.

“I love you too, Jack.”

Ianto kissed Jack's shoulder before drifting off into a deep sleep, leaving the Captain to watch his partner smile and murmur in his sleep; obviously having his _own_ little fantasy.

 


End file.
